Bons baisers du ciel
by Baella
Summary: Un chevalier vient voir la personne qu'il aime le plus mais cette personne n'est pas là. Pourtant il a tant besoin d'elle...


Coucou me revoilà ! Non pas une comptine cette fois (j'y travaille un peu de patience !) mais un one-shot que j'avais depuis un moment sur mon ordi et que je bosse depuis un moment... C'est le moment de vérité et de le soumettre à des lecteurs.

**Résumé :** un chevalier vient voir la personne qu'il aime le plus mais cette personne n'est pas là. Pourtant il a tant besoin d'elle.

* * *

Bons baisers du ciel

.

.

Ils étaient revenus à la vie. Tous sans exceptions. Les chevaliers d'Athéna, les Marinas de Poséidon, les spectres d'Hadès et les guerriers divins d'Odin. La paix était là. Que demander de plus ? Rien. Mais un seul chevalier regrettait ce retour à la vie. Parce que quand il s'était réveillé, il avait cherché son amie. La seule personne à qui il pouvait tout dire. Mais non, _elle _n'était nulle part.

Le douzième gardien poussa la grille grinçante et entra, traversant d'un pas sûr les allées pour s'arrêter devant une. Il posa son bouquet de roses orangées sur le sol et s'assit par terre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Depuis son retour à la vie plus exactement. Il n'avait pas osé se déplacer. Trop de souffrances, trop d'espoirs brisés… Mais aujourd'hui il devait le faire. Il soupira et fit enfin face à la pierre tombale et aux rosiers qu'il avait lui-même planté. Il enleva les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol, coupa quelques branches fanées et nota mentalement de rapporter un sécateur la prochaine fois pour alléger certaines plantes. Il grimaça à l'idée que les rosiers devaient avoir un bon engrais.

-Il faut une fleur comme toi pour en faire pousser d'autres aussi belles… Il soupira. Et me revoilà. Tu sais, je suis content que la paix soit ici. Seulement ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'aurais souhaité. Non pas que je veuille mourir, ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrais ma promesse. Seulement j'aurais voulu que tu sois là.

Il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et la laissa couler. Elle s'écrasa sur son poignet où subsistaient encore quelques cicatrices de ses tentatives de suicides.

-C'est dingue, même après la mort j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes, que tu me comprends et que tu me consoles… Et je n'ai jamais rien pu faire en retour. Tu as vu mes nouvelles roses ? Elles ne servent à rien au combat, je voulais juste réussir à faire des fleurs de la même couleur que tes cheveux et tes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas facile de recréer ton beau roux brillant et le bleu pétillant de tes prunelles. Cependant je n'abandonne pas.

Il se tut, savourant ce moment de calme. Il en avait besoin. Pour se calmer. Pour se retrouver. Pour panser ses blessures. Pour enfin apaiser la colère qui grondait en son cœur. C'était un rituel qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir repris plus tôt.

-Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire tu sais ? Et non je n'ai pas oublié. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant tardé à t'apporter ces fleurs. Voici ton cadeau. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu t'es enfuie pour aller à Athènes pour moi ? Tu es allée chercher une petite peluche. Elle est restée dans ma chambre, sur mon oreiller. Comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu me veilles même pendant mon sommeil.

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il se revoyait lui, enfant de quatre ans, ne connaissant pas un mot de grec arriver au Sanctuaire, effrayé. Il s'était caché sous son lit pour échapper à son maître, ce monsieur lui faisait peu. Il voulait sa maman et son papa ! Et puis, alors qu'il sanglotait en silence, quelqu'un avait regardé sous le lit. Une petite fille de son âge, peut être même un peu plus âgée avec de longs cheveux roux et un masque. Elle avait retiré son masque pour dévoiler deux yeux bleus splendides et s'était glissée près de lui pour lui parler. Il n'avait rien compris à ces mots mais sa présence et sa voix douce l'avaient calmé. Avec moult gestes, elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'Aphrodite serait son nouveau nom. Le sien ? Liliane mais Lili à ses yeux. Elle l'avait protégé quand les autres enfants se moquaient de lui à cause de son apparence ou que son pays lui manquait. Toujours le mot ou le geste pour. Et son masque qu'elle retirait quand ils étaient seuls. Quand il avait compris ce que cela signifiait, il s'en était étonné. Mais elle l'avait pris par les épaules, fixé dans les yeux avant de dire :

-Mais tu es mon petit frère, c'est différent.

Lili lui avait tout appris à la place de son maître, trop vieux pour s'occuper d'eux. Le combat, les constellations, l'art de jouer de son apparence pour son avantage dans une bataille, à penser plutôt que de foncer, lire, écrire et parler plusieurs langues. Encore aujourd'hui, il gardait les même mimiques qu'elle. Plus aimante qu'une mère, plus présente qu'une sœur et plus entrainante qu'un maître. Pour elle, il aurait décroché la lune afin de prouver à tous qu'une fille pouvait devenir chevalier. Seulement, à deux apprentis pour un maitre, ils devaient se battre pour la dernière armure du zodiaque.

-Tu te rappelles de notre combat pour l'armure ? Tu n'as pas pleuré une fois, tu m'as poussé à bout afin que tous ceux qui nous regardaient voient à quel point j'étais fort. Tu t'es laissée mourir pour moi. Et quand on t'as emmené à l'infirmerie pour tenter de te sauver, je t'ai suivi. Le Pope a dut faire son discours là-bas. Tu en riais. Tu avais tellement mal à cause de moi mais tu souriais et tu racontais des blagues. Je suis resté à ton chevet et j'ai jeté ton masque dans le couloir. Toute la nuit, nous avons parlé et tu as fini par m'avouer que tu souffrais le martyr mais que tu voulais que je garde une image de toi souriante, pas effrayée par la mort. Tu m'as fait promettre de toujours servir Athéna avec droiture et je t'ai trahi en suivant bêtement Saga. Tu m'as fait promettre de rester humble et je me suis vanté d'être le plus beau. Tu m'as fait promettre de vivre et de sourire pour toi et je me suis laissé déprimé. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai honte. Tu sais que quand je suis mort je t'ai cherché ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai eu besoin de ton soutien ? On aurait pu se battre pour Athéna ensembles, comme quand on jouait enfants… Tu m'en veux donc ? Lili… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir tellement trahi. Je t'aime tu sais ? Plus qu'une sœur. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois revenue à la vie. Lili ?

Il rêvait ou… Non c'était bien elle qui était debout, face à lui. A moitié translucide mais bien là. Et elle souriait, rayonnant de cet amour maternel bien à elle. Le Poisson se leva d'un bond. Elle lui montra du doigt le Treizième Temple et ses yeux disaient « vas-y, on t'attend. »

Il se précipita chez le Pope, confiant, après avoir vu sa sœur disparaître sous ses yeux. Pour toujours ? Non il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Pas Lili !

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit un Shion qui n'en menait pas large avec un bébé qui hurlait. Sale et mal nourrit, il trouvait quand même la force de brailler de ses petits poumons.

-Grand Pope ?

Le bébé arrêta ses pleurs sur le champ et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Athéna elle-même dévisagea son chevalier. Sa voix avait suffit à calmer l'enfant.

Aphrodite s'approcha, fasciné par le poupon. Des cheveux roux se devinaient sous la crasse et des yeux bleus le fixaient comme pour dire « ah ben te voilà ! Je commençais à m'impatienter et puis j'ai faim ! » Puis l'enfant se mit à rire et tendit les bras vers lui en gazouillant. Le suédois le prit dans ses bras. Son armure se mit doucement à luire, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Comme si elle la reconnaissait après tout ce temps.

-Liliane, chuchota le Poisson. Lili.

Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné et n'était partie que pour mieux revenir vers lui. Toutes les blessures mentales du douzième gardien disparurent. Il pouvait bien arriver la fin du monde, Lili était là. Pour lui. Pour le consoler. Pour le soutenir. Pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Commentaire ? Tomates ? Critiques ? S'il vous plait !


End file.
